project_diva_future_tone_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miracle Dream
Miracle Dream is a group formed as an attempt of Pythagoras Productions on having girls and boys on the same unit. Their first concept was to start as a group of 8, but ended up having only 6 members. The main group consists on the main group having the 6 members and two members having a sub unit. The members are Minako Kaiyou, Isane Maekawa, Akihiro Hijiri, Kiyomi Nobira, Junsaku Kawakami and Katsuki Mifune. Synopsis Being a big agency on the idol business, an attempt to make new groups to attract more audience created a group where boys and girls would be together. The first attempt had brought 8 talents that were starting at the agency, however as time pass, only 6 remaining, and so being born the group Miracle Dream. Formed by a group of unique individuals, the group didn't came together really well at first, with none of the members getting along or even wanting to talk with each other for pure shyness or social problems. However as time passed Minako Kaiyou started to try being friend with each member of the group and trying to approach them as they grew their friendship. Minako's tries ended up reaching the members slowly, by offering a friendly sister to the crazy and cute Isane Maekawa, breaking the shyness of the timid Akihiro Hijiri, being the balance for the impulsive and flirty Kiyomi Nobira, laughing with the playful Junsaku Kawakami's conversation and helping the sweet Katsuki Mifune to overcome her fears by being at her side. As they finally got to be together, they all voted for Minako to be the leader as she was the one who put them all together despiste their differences. And so Miracle Dream was born. Members Minako Kaiyou - The leader of the group. She is a friendly and happy girl, who is at her second year of high school. Her main (and favorite) color is Yellow. As her aspiration, she wants to be able to get on the same level as Kira Himuro from Lagrange Point. Isane Maekawa - A cute looking girl that shows to be a lot playfull, being on the first year of high school. Her main color is Pink. She looks up to Minako, and not only see her as a sister but wishes to stay closer to her. Akihiro Hijiri - A timid guy who tries to work as a programmer and has been close to Junsaku before being an idol. His main color is gray. He has a dream of one day being able to met Meiko, but he thinks it may only possible by being on this business. Kiyomi Nobira - The most flirty girl on the school, being on the first year at the same school as Isane, causing trouble for flirting with boys and girls from all the classes. Her main color is red. She is only around for seeing cute idols that may fit her tastes. Junsaku Kawakami - Playful and always with the newest 'meme' around, he works in the marketing area as a side-job. His main (and favorite) color is black. He think his Idol job is more something that he would take as a hobby more than anything else. Katsuki Mifune - Scared of social interaction, having a problem of social phobia, she works for a cat cafe as a way to get closer to those fluffy balls that she loves so much and make her relaxed. Her main color is blue. Even if she thinks she is not suitable as an idol, she just entered on the business to be able to see Makishima Shy from Lagrange Point closer. Trivia * Miracle Dream was originally had going to have 8 members, started with 7 but nowdays has 6. The member that was introduced but now is absent from the story is Sousuke Akahoshi * The first version was supposed to be set in an Music School, however some changes were made to fit the story better. Links * Miracle Dream's story: "MARGINAL#4 -STARDUST WISHES-" at Wattpad * Miracle Dream's story: "MARGINAL#4 -STARDUST WISHES-" at Ao3 * Miracle Dream's Playlist on Youtube Category:Idol Group Category:Miracle Dream Category:Miku Hair Based Category:Kaito Hair Based Category:Luka Hair Based Category:Rin Hair Based Category:Other School Students Category:Adult Idols Category:Teen Idols Category:Negative Diva